


Kiss Cam 2.0

by Applepie3399



Series: My Dadsona/Hugo Vega Fics [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Established Relationship, Kiss cam, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, to avoid giving the Dadsona a specific name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Watching Power Slam is actually really fun, especially when you watch it with your boyfriend.





	Kiss Cam 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> My Dadsona and Hugo's experience with the Kiss Cam was far from perfect so I wanted them to have a better memory.

I enjoyed the Power Slam that I went to with Hugo more than I thought I would. Wrestling is actually really fun to watch. I remember I was into it when I was a kid but then sometime in my preteen years I stopped watching for whatever reason. But now that I am dating a man who is into it, I am quickly becoming interested again. 

And since I also love spending time with my new boyfriend, I invited him to watch the next Power Slam at my home. I admit I feel a little lonely now that Amanda is off to college. I’m so used to her presence and it’s hard for me to be so far away from her for so long. So a date at home was a great idea and it will cheer me up!

I hear the doorbell ring and I spring to my feet, quickly adjust my clothes, and sprint to the door. I open it and Hugo greets me with a wide smile and a bottle of wine. I invite him in with a quick kiss on the lips. 

He’s been in my house a few times before so I tell him to just make himself comfortable on the couch while I pour us a glass of wine each. One may say that beer would be a more suitable beverage for an evening of Power Slam but I’m amused at the contrast a wine makes with the chosen entertainment. And I’ve never really followed socially accepted norms all that well before so why start now, right?

I take the glasses to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Then I sit myself on the couch, close to Hugo. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I cuddle up to him. It’s nice and cozy so I rest my head on his shoulder. 

The Power Slam still hasn’t started so we talk shortly about each other’s day. I feel a bit sorry for Hugo who has to deal with his students, some of which are truly nasty little shi-… um, never mind. I ask jokingly whether he’s called any student of his a “bitch” today and he almost spurts his wine while attempting to stifle his laughter. His cheeks redden and that’s always a nice look on him. 

The Power Slam finally begins and Hugo watches it intently. I can’t help stealing a look at him. I love how passionate he is about the things he loves. And I adore how open he is with me about this particular love of his. 

We sip wine and enjoy the show. Hugo comments and explains things to me every now and then. I’m having loads of fun and I feel the wine’s warmth in my cheeks. I’m not drunk, not even tipsy yet. I’m just pleasantly warm and relaxed. 

The advertisement pause cuts the show. I know for a fact that during the adverts, the KissCam thing is happening live. I still remember how last time the KissCam zoomed in on the couple behind us. And how I had to protect Hugo’s identity because some of his students were present. I wish we had a better KissCam experience though. So I take it into my own hands to make that happen.

I have a small digital camera. Amanda had to teach how to use it. Yes, yes, laugh it up, ha ha. Anyway, I’ve stuck a heart sticker on the camera with “KISS CAM” written on it. So while the adverts are running on the TV, I take the camera out from the lower shelf of the coffee table and put my hand on Hugo’s thigh to draw his attention to me. Not that it’s necessary but I like how my hand feels on his thigh.

I can feel my face getting even warmer than it was just a few moments ago. I must be blushing. My KissCam idea seems incredibly stupid now. But oh well, it won’t be the first time I’ve embarrassed myself and it won’t be the last. So I go with my initial plan but that doesn’t mean I don’t find it difficult to look Hugo in the eyes. So I don’t. 

“Um, since we didn’t have a nice KissCam experience last time, I thought…” I mumble and make a vague gesture towards my camera. I force myself to look at Hugo’s face, if only for a second. 

I feel relief when I see him smiling brightly. He turns towards me and he beams. 

“It’s a great idea! I really wanted to kiss you last time, but the circumstances-” he grimaces, probably remembering Colin. “-weren’t the best, to say the least. But I’m all for making a better KissCam memory now.” 

I feel my lips stretch into a smile. Damn, this man has such a power over me and I don’t mind it in the slightest. 

Feeling encouraged, I hold the camera in front of us and turn to face Hugo. A moment later he leans in and his lips touch mine. It’s a gentle kiss at first; I can feel his moustache tickling me. My free hand cradles his face while his own free hand, the one that’s not busy being around my shoulders, warms my thigh. I open my lips a bit, wanting him to deepen the kiss and he follows suit. Our tongues touch and I can’t help moaning a bit. It just feels fantastic. 

I almost forget to actually take a picture of us but somehow I remember. Doing it with my eyes closed and with only one hand, not to mention while being thoroughly kissed, is not easy at all. But I manage… I think. I can’t find it in myself to care too much though. Priorities and all that…

I put the camera on the table. And now that my other hand is free as well, I wound it around Hugo’s shoulders and press my whole body closer to him. He shifts and a moment later I am being lowered onto the couch so I lay on it while Hugo is above me. Oh, this feels rather nice. I let out a sound of approval into the kiss and I feel Hugo’s lips stretching in a smirk. 

The kiss continues for… oh, I actually can’t tell. But we’re still kissing when the adverts end and the Power Slam starts again. I sense Hugo pausing for a brief moment before he resumes kissing me. I can’t help chuckling at that and it finally breaks the kiss. He looks a bit confused and he’s just so adorable. A grown man shouldn’t be that adorable! I smile at him and make a gesture towards the TV.

“We can continue watching the Power Slam if you want. I know how much you love it and I don’t mind. We can continue whatever we started later.” 

I can’t read Hugo’s face for a few moments. I start thinking whether I said something wrong. I’m on the verge of apologizing, even though I don’t know what for. But his face lights up and he smiles down on me again. He gives me a quick kiss, sits up, and helps me do the same. 

“Just when I thought you can’t possibly get any better, you did.” He grins at me. 

I swing both of my legs on top of his and grin back. “What can I say – I’m just perfect!”


End file.
